The Reaper's Footsteps
by WonderFuuMarkII
Summary: A continuation of the Kyoko Kirigiri novels, in an attempt to find who is behind the revenge killing games, Yui Samidare and Kyoko Kirigiri enter yet another game, this time with their lives on the line. Meanwhile, Nagito Komaeda goes missing.


It had been a year since my path crossed with Kyoko Kirigiri's during the Duel Noir case, and even as time goes on I'm still not sure I truly know her. Heck, I still haven't had the chance to meet her family at all, I could never persuade her to talk about that sort of thing with me.

Nonetheless, we had become partners of a sort, and were advertising our work together. We've still only solved a handful of cases, and most of them regarding lost items, but work is work. We were moving up the ranks using our own two strength, we wanted to create an agency that valued honestly and hard work. I trusted Kyoko to follow my lead.

It was already winter of my third year, even with the fame that came from my involvement with a high profile murder case, I'd still somehow not managed to make a single friend besides Kyoko at my school. I started over at the chapel, Christmas mass was beginning, I'd skipped out, although its not really mandatory anyway.

I held my warm hot chocolate in my hands as I sat on the bench and watched the snow fall, piling up on my knees. I'm reminded of last year around this time, when that gruesome tragedy occurred. When three detectives were dismembered in a perverse form of revenge. We had promised that man that we'd get back at the organization behind it, but it seemed as if there was no leads at all in the beginning. Kyoko however, had somehow sniffed out a trail on them, and now we were finally getting close.

She had managed to find an informant who revealed to us the location for the next Duel Noir, we had made plans to crash it in just one week. I was nervous, depending on how much the perpetrator spends this time, we could really be in it for an all out duel. There's no telling if we'll actually be able to glean any information from it at all, really.

Kyoko had reassured me despite this, _"Yui-oneesama, we need only show up to throw their game off course."_ She'd told me, her expression as emotionless as ever.

She really was more brilliant than I could ever be, there was even talk of her possibly being scouted for Hopes Peak high school. She was like the Sherlock Holmes of our generation. I shook my head, if I kept thinking about this sort of thing then I'd just make myself feel bad. I may not be nearly as capable as she is, but I'm still a fairly accomplished detective.

* * *

My phone rang, it was exactly two days before we would enter into battle with this mysterious organization. I picked it up to hear a familiar voice, "Yui-oneesama," the voice spoke, I instantly knew who it was, I'd told Kyoko to stop calling me that multiple times but she still insisted on calling me that anyway.

"Yes?" I replied, waiting for an answer.

"I've found the detective they've picked for their challenge, I am in contact with them currently. I've made it clear that they must show up, I've warned them to come prepared." Her tone was cold and serious, she was ready to fight for her life this time if necessary. I don't know how she always stayed so calm, I could hardly keep from shaking when I thought about what's to come.

"D-do you think they'll back out?" I stammered.

Kyoko replied quickly and curtly, "Even if they do, the people behind this won't get away." She was so sure of herself, it made me a little jealous to be honest. I could never muster up the confidence that she does.

"I'm meeting with him in an hour, if you'd like to come," she added.

* * *

So there I was, jogging off to meet the detective who would be forced into yet another despair filled game. I steeled myself as I boarded the train, making careful note of the station I'd need to get off at if I wanted to find this café Kyoko mentioned. I'd never been there, but I'd heard they make great scones.

I slapped my cheeks, _what are you doing Yui?! You can't be thinking about snacking at an important time like this!_ I looked down at my watch, it was only twenty minutes till I'd be meeting them, It's time that I get my game face on and start preparing for the inevitable: I was going to witness a murder again.

The train gave a screech as it pulled up to my station, I hopped out, scanning to crowd to see if Kyoko was waiting. I spotted her in the corner of the entrance, her hair was tied back in that innocent style as always, her long braids were tied with black ribbons this time, which were fluttering about in the wind.

"Ah! Kyoko!" I called out to her, her normally emotionless face broke into a small smile when she saw me. I guess we have become friends after all. She motioned for me to follow, and then took off in the direction of our meeting place.

After a considerable amount of walking we arrived at a small café that was hidden in a small alley, a place this out of the way probably doesn't get customers often. The shopkeeper looked almost gleeful when he saw us arrive. Kyoko ordered two black coffees and then approached a man sitting in the corner alone and sat down.

I was a little taken aback by how easily she approached this man but I followed her. He was a short young man, likely only in his twenties. His hair was slicked back in a style that said 'yeah, I think I'm cool', and he wore a suit with a large brown overcoat.

Kyoko hadn't said anything yet so I took it upon myself to begin the conversation, "U-uh, I'm Yui Samidare, this is my partner Kyoko Kirigiri. We called you out here because of the letter you recei—"

He cut me off, "Listen, if this turns out to be some sort of prank you can lose my number. I'm an important member of the Detective's registry and I don't need to be jerked around by some twats with TV cameras."

I looked at Kyoko, but her expression hasn't changed, "I promise it's not a prank… I received a similar letter to yours around a year ago. The case was even reported in the newspaper."

His harsh tone softened, "If you're truly serious then what do you suppose we do then?"

He pulled the card out of his pocket, tossing it on the table. Kyoko picked it up and scanned it while I read over her shoulder.

 _The detective has been chosen!  
Detective: Yuki Ichiro  
Weapon: Wire  
Trick: Locked Room, kidnapping  
Tools: Duct tape  
Location: Mt. Fuji Deluxe Cabins  
Price: $1,000,000_

 __  
I shivered, it was just like before.


End file.
